The Vacation Song
by austlly394
Summary: Austin Moon has a terrible office job, a terrible girlfriend, and a terrible life. All he could ever want is a vacation from it all. You're wish is my commanded. One-shot based of off, YouTuber, Shane Dawson's "The Vacation Song". Rated T.


**Author's note: it's the 3 year anniversary of Shane Dawson's "The Vacation Song" ONE-SHOT TIME!**

 **So watch Shane Dawson's "The Vacation Song" on YouTube**

 **Thanks**

 **ALL WORDS THAT ARE IN ITALICS ARE LYRICS TO "The Vacation Song"**

 **Here's my one-shot, "The Vacation Song" I don't own A &A**

Austin's POV

Brooke has been ignoring my calls and she knows I need to talk to her. _Don't ignore my call. Cause I got a lot to say. Gonna tell you what went wrong. Why I had to run away._ She's always in my space and she's so annoying. I've been trying to break up with her forever. It's not working. _'Cause you're in my face. Always on my case. I just need some space. Away from you._

But there is a girl that I like. Her name is Ally Dawson and she's the most beautiful girl out there. She had the most beautiful brown hair ever. I want her to be mine. I want to love her.

We work at the same office. I see her every day. Sitting across from me. We've been giving each other flirty looks. It's obvious that she likes me. And I like her.

I just got a bunch of work from my boss. That's it. I throw it up into the air and leave. Everyone is looking at me. The janitor is shocked.

 _I need a Vacation cation cation! Yeah, I need a Vacation cation cation! There's nothing you can do. Doesn't matter where I go. Just as long as it's away from you._

I'm at my shitty trailer that me and my now ex-girlfriend just to share. _No more stupid fights. No more searching through my phone. Feels like paradise. When I think about bein' alone._

I'm burning our old picture we had together. Our 1 year anniversary. The vacation we took to Disney. Everything. That's enough. _'Cause you're in my face. Always on my case. I just need some space. Away from you._ I get up and walk away as Brooke throws all my clothes in the air. I'm done with her. Forever.

 _I need a Vacation cation cation. Yeah, I need a Vacation cation cation. There's nothing you can do. Doesn't matter where I go. Just as long as it's away from you._

"You dick!" Brooke yells at me.

"Bye bitch." I say back to her. I get the hell out of there.

As I walk I see my neighbor, Anna, throwing her backpack. She's not doing well in school and is over it. I wouldn't blame her. _I need a Vacation cation cation._ I see my other neighbor, Justin, running away from his abusive dad. And there goes his dad. _Yeah, I need a Vacation cation cation._ I see Brianna doing Ashley's hair. Brianna leaves. And there goes the town drug addict getting arrested. _There's nothing you can do. Doesn't matter where I go. Just as long as it's away from you._

My boss just saw the surprise "I quit" picture I left him.

I'm standing on a truck just singing. The misfits that I saw earlier join me. Together. _I need a Vacation cation cation._ _Yeah, I need a Vacation cation cation._ _There's nothing you can do._ _Doesn't matter where I go._ _Just as long as it's away from you._

 _WOAH. I just wanna let you know that. WOAH. I don't need you anymore and. WOAH. Now it is my turn to take control._ I see Brooke give me a look. She wants to get back. But then Ally goes in front of her. I give her Imy hand and guide her onstage.

 _I need a Vacation cation cation._ _Yeah, I need a Vacation cation cation._ And we kiss. _There's nothing you can do. Doesn't matter where I go._ _Just as long as it's away from you._ Brooke leaves and we dance.

 _I need a Vacation cation cation. Yeah, I need a Vacation cation cation. There's nothing you can do. Doesn't matter where I go. Just as long as it's away from you._

 _Doesn't matter where I go._

 _Just as long as it's away from you._

Just has long as it's away from you.

 **Short and sweet. Just how I like it. This is possibly the last Shane Dawson Song one-shot. I might do another. I don't own, "The Vacation Song" Review it up.**


End file.
